Franken-Gangster
The '''Franken-Gangster '''is a minor antagonist-turned-main protagonist in After the End. It is actually Jocelyn Cujoh after she tricked the user of Modern English into fusing her with Black Eyed Peas' generated versions of the members of Passione, instead of him. This, at first, was at the cost of her sanity, but as time went on she mellowed out and returned to her normal self. Appearance Franken-Gangster starts as a disjointed fusion of all of the members of Buccelatti's Team, with no signs of its original, singular piece. Its hair has Giorno's braid and one of his donuts, but the majority of its hair is Trish and it also has Abbachio's framed bangs. It has Narancia's bandanna with Mista's hat pattern, and one of Buccelatti's hair clips with a serrated outer rim resembling Abbachio's hairpiece. As time goes on, Jocelyn's features begin to shine through. Its outfit remains mostly the same. It wears a choker that is a combination of Trish's necklace, Narancia's shirt collar, Buccelatti's jacket collar, and Fugo's tie. It wears a version of Mista's sweater, with Giorno's heart-shaped opening and Fugo's holes on the shoulders, held together with smaller versions of Bruno's zippers. It also has elbow-length fingerless gloves-with the right arm having Giorno's colors, and the left Abbachio's. It wears both Narancia's and Trish's skirts, although the former has Giorno's diamond pattern and some more of Fugo's holes, and latter is patterned after Abbachio's coat. Underneath both, it has a skirt with Bruno's pattern on it. It wears boots with Mista's patterns, but Trish's shape. Personality At first, the Franken-Gangster seems unhinged and sociopathic, due to the number of beings used in creating it and the sheer amount of power it had. It enjoys its abilities and the chaos it can cause with them. Since the people it was fused with do not really exist, it does not have any elements of their personalities. However, it still answers to their names, as shown when it gives all of their names to Modern English when he asks who it is. It also speaks with all of their voices, sometimes using just one and sometimes using all of them. Depending on whose voice it is using, its speech patterns and personal pronouns change. It calls Jocelyn weak and does not consider itself the same being as her. As time goes on and it fades away, however, its sanity returns and Jocelyn's personality with it. It becomes capable of thinking rationally and recognizing friend and foe. It barely remembers the things it did when it lost its sanity, but it still feels like it is a monster. Its voice also chiefly returns to Jocelyn's, however it will change when she feels certain emotions. Powers and Abilities * Amalga #1: The Franken-Gangster's Stand. It is simply all of the Passione member's Stands fused together, each one keeping their abilities to their full potential. They can also separate at the User's will. As time goes on, it transforms back into Viva La Vida.